Lair of Serpents
by The Night Is My Friend
Summary: The five Potter children. All the same year of age. Three girls, two boys. Boys identical and two girls identical. The third girl was thought to be the prophesized. The others were sent away. One prophesized, or was it four?
1. Default Chapter

Lair of Serpents

By The Night Is My Friend

Summery- The five Potter children. All the same year of age. Three girls, two boys. Boys identical and two girls identical. The third girl was thought to be the prophesized. The others were sent away. One prophesized, or was it four?

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kelsey, Faith, Fay and Harlan and maybe some others no one has ever heard of.

Chapter 1- The Prophecy

A woman with flowing red hair and beautiful, vibrant green eyes stood next to a man with messy black hair and glasses over hazel eyes. In front of them was an old man with pure white hair and beard. His blue eyes were slightly sad behind half moon glasses.

"Why did you call us Albus?" Asked the young man. The old man called Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"James, Lilly. I regret to inform you of a prophecy that may rip your family apart." The man called James Potter looked at Dumbledore questionably. The woman, Lilly Evans-Potter looked fearful. James and Lilly had five children, three girls and two boys, all at the age of two. Fay and Faith were twins in date and appearance. They had ebony hair with natural, dark red streaks in it. Their eyes were a piercing black. The other girl was called Kelsey and she had golden red hair and hazel eyes. The boys were Harry and Harlan and they were replicas of Fay and Faith in all but gender. The twins (A/N- What do you call four people who had the same birthday and look alike?) all had rough features and seemed more mature than Kelsey although Kelsey was born two months older. Kelsey had soft features and was very childish.

Kelsey had been born on June 31 and the others on Halloween.

Dumbledore went on,

"The prophecy basically says that Kelsey was born with the power to kill Voldemort, she will have a power that the Dark Lord does not know." Lilly and James smiled in relief before frowning,

"That's wonderful but I fail to see how this pulls us apart." Lilly said, confused. Dumbledore sighed again.

"I have put ultimate wards on a place for you to stay, Voldemort could never penetrate them. But there's one problem. The ward can only hold three and as Kelsey will need you…" Dumbledore let it hang. Lilly had paled and was leaning on James for support and James was gaping in astonishment and anger as he answered,

"You can't truly expect us to abandon four children!" He spluttered.

"I shall find them somewhere to live." A man with greasy black hair and onyx eyes and a smirk stepped out of the shadows.

"As fascinating as this conversation may seem I fail to see why you made me sit in on it Headmaster." The man called Severus Snape glared at his worst enemy, James.

Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (A/N- I can't be bothered to explain so everyone else in Harry Potter will not be described unless they are new.)

James glared as he and Lilly had comprehension dawn in their minds

"You're giving our children to Snivellus!" James exclaimed in anger but Lilly stopped him,

"James, I trust Severus with my life, he can do it." Severus sneered,

"You assume I will take the brats of a Potter?" Lilly rose beautiful pleading eyes to Snape and her voice was soft and pleading,

"Please Sev, don't take them for James, take them for me." And Snape coldly agreed to take them. Dumbledore and Snape went with the Potters to pick up the four.

Lilly admitted that those four going was better since, she hurriedly added, they were always so close to each other but not as much with Kelsey. After she said that James also agreed.

The four children were through the floo and they unconsciously grouped together after their parents left. They were confused and it showed clearly. Why had their parents left them? Harry stuttered,

"W-Who you? Where mum and da?" The children were only two and their speech wasn't great. The others nodded and the four crossed their arms.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Severus Snape. Your parents had to take Kelsey and leave. Severus is now your father." The four looked at Snape then grinned at him and Dumbledore. Faith started a sentence,

"So we," Harry continued,

"Are now," The line was picked up by Fay,

"Snape children," Harlan started the next sentence,

"We are not," Faith was next,

"Potters we are," Harry and Fay finished

"Snapes?" They all laughed and Harlan said the first word,

"What" and Faith the second,

"Are" Then Harry

"Our" Next Fay,

"New" Then Harlan and Fay,

"First" Next Faith and Harry,

"Names?" Snape and Dumbledore raised their eyebrows. Snape looked pale and dreading having to listen to this for the next few years and Dumbledore looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. (A/N- I just can't do the kids not excepting it for a while, it's like, impossible and besides, they're naïve two year olds!)

"Severus will be deciding that. You must never tell anyone who you are, Lilly, James and Kelsey are going to fake their deaths and you are going to be supposedly dead too. That won't be a problem as most people only know Lilly and James and you look nothing like them." The two year olds nodded. Snape got the four grinning brats to follow him to his room which Albus had given him. Albus had said that the brats would temporarily be in four rooms by Severus'. However, Albus had said, Severus would have to get them their own items.

This would be a problem as, since the Potters had been announced dead four of the 'dead' children could hardly go into their vaults. The Snape vault stored, contrary to belief, almost nothing; barely enough to support Severus and Sev had no job so there was the problem of supporting him and the Pot- his new children.

Then he had to name them! Perhaps he should leave it to them to choose names but he would cut in if they got too ridiculous.

On the way to Sev's new quarters (A/N- If you haven't noticed he isn't a teacher yet) Severus spoke to them,

"Now, you will need new names, you can pick them to a certain extent. I expect you to behave around me and not bother me when I work or (He glared at them intensely) when I am asleep." The four exchanged mischievous grins. The five arrived in Sev's room and the four went into one other room to choose names.

**Room off Sev's**

"I want to be Silian Salazar Snape!" Harry grinned

"I want to be Darian Salazar Snape!" Harlan smirked

"I want to be Salas Salazar Snape!" Faith grinned

"I want to be Dalas Salazar Snape!" Fay smirked. They all grinned then had an idea.

At times they seemed to have the exact same time. They rose silently and snuck out the door to see Sev working intently in a cauldron on a potion and they snuck out the door out into the hallways of Hogwarts.

They ventured onto a moving stairway and Silian said,

"Out!" In a commanding voice and the staircase moved outside! Then once they got off it vanished.

"Where do," Salas started,

"We go," Dalas continued,

"Now?" Silian and Darian finished. Then the four remembered seeing a forest out of Dummy door's window. They pictured vividly in their heads the edge of the forest and suddenly they were there! Silian and Salas lead the way to a huge tree on the edge and, being the curious, playful children they were they pictured a thick branch each and all appeared on their branch.

The four climbed about in the tree until they knew it completely. All of the branches were humongous and wide.

Next they all chose a high branch each. Leaves completely surrounded the branches they picked making a thick, canopy that nobody could see through and nobody other than those four would even consider that there was anything but leaves there.

_This is amazing! _Whispered Salas in amazement.

_No one would even know the canopies hid anything! _Cried Silian

_Fascinating!_ Muttered Dalas

_We could like, live here!_ Darian yelped. Everyone had gathered in a hollow in the amazingly thick trunk of the tree that was as big as a small room. They suddenly realized that they hadn't actually uttered a word!

_WOW! Are we like, ya know, telapathetic!_ Thought Darian in amazement, he was the worst with language.

_Yes, we must be. It's **telepathic** Darian, **telepathic**._ Salas corrected.

_We really must teach him grammar._ Exclaimed Dalas in frustration.

_HEY! I know grammar but if you pretend you don't for too long then you get use to it!_ Darian was affronted. The four children had always hidden their learning abilities, not wanting attention. They had known how to talk since their first birthdays.

_He has a point you know._ Silian defended his twin.

_I know. Is it just me or is this telepathic thing not really surprising, I mean, we've always been able to sense each others' sentences and things and we get the same plans at the same time and things like that._ Salas said slowly.

_Actually, now you mention it I don't find it that surprising either…_Silian replied and the others mind-nodded.

"Well, we better get back, Snape might have noticed that we have gone by now." Salas said aloud and all nodded and teleported back into the room just as Snape walked into it.

"Decided on names yet?" Severus sneered.

_Lets give em up._ Silian thought.

"Yes" They chorused.

"I am," Salas began, taken over by Silian,

"Salas Salazar Snape."

"I am," Dalas began, taken over by Darian

"Dalas Salazar Snape."

"I am," Silian began, taken over by Salas,

"Silian Salazar Snape."

"I am," Darian began, taken over by Dalas,

"Darian Salazar Snape." Severus stared at them then,

"How exactly am I to tell you apart?" And the almost identical four smirked mischievously.

**How d'ya like it? It isn't that good but please please please! I'm begging you! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lair of Serpents

By The Night Is My Friend

Summery- The five Potter children. All the same year of age. Three girls, two boys. Boys identical and two girls identical. The third girl was thought to be the prophesized. The others were sent away. One prophesized, or was it four?

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kelsey, Faith, Fay and Harlan and maybe some others no one has ever heard of.

A/N- I know it's been sooooooooooooo long since I put up the last chapter, I honestly have no excuse, and anyway, here you go. Just one small alteration, the quadruplet are 4 years old.

For those of you who asked about Kelsey being two months older just assume that it was by magic, I might have something about that later on.

"ARGH!" Yelled Snape as he stepped out of his bedroom. The Four scattered from the living room and hid. Snape thundered through to the living room dripping in freezing water and fuming. How he managed that when he was freezing was anyone's guess.

"WHICH OF YOU DID THIS!" Then he realized that the four were nowhere to be seen. Snape growled and shook his head as he went to take a hot shower. The shower was charmed to change temperature instantly when the nozzle was turned. He put it to his temperature and stepped in.

"AAAAAAH!"

Eventually the family was bathed and dressed and in a carriage with Severus glaring across at the four children. When they grinned innocently back he rolled his eyes in a clearly 'why me' manner.

They were going to get supplies at Hogsmede. Mainly clothes and toys but maybe a pet also.

As Severus got lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Silian whispering to Silias who, in turn, passed on to Dalas who passed on to Darian. They kept up this conversation for a while then grinned and nodded to each other. Severus didn't notice as Silian discreetly pulled out a lifelike bat or as he set up his prank.

A few minutes later they had arrived. Severus opened the door and let out a very unbecoming shriek as a huge bat shot down in front of his face. Then he realized. He ran after the brats who had sprinted off with a magical video recorder which also recorded sound.

Several minutes later the group had bought clothes and toys and was looking around the pet store. The children were particularly drawn to a cage that had four puppy like creatures. They were a pure black except for the white streak from their nose to the top of their heads. The sign said they were Panther Dogs, creatures that had to choose a master and would attack anyone who tried to claim them who weren't their masters, bonded by soul.

These strange puppies were pawing and jumping at the bars where the children where. Then Silian reached a finger in and one of the puppies stopped and sniffed the finger before licking it thoroughly. The others followed Silian's example and each had a puppy nibbling at their fingers.

When Severus saw this he groaned and put his head in his hands. If he knew these Panther creatures, which he did, they would stop at nothing to get to their true masters which Severus was sure they were.

When four pleading eyes turned to him he fiercely cried out,

"No!"

Several hours later showed the family in a carriage with Snape trying to pull two puppies away from his face.

"SILIAN! SALAS! GET THESE CREATURES OFF ME BEFORE THEY LICK ME TO DEATH!" Still laughing hysterically the two pulled away their puppies.

"Dan, Izzy, you can stop now," The two puppies instantly pulled away and settled on their owners laps and relaxed. Severus gave his famous death glare to the two. They just looked at him innocently.

When they got back to their rooms they gave the Panther Dogs some food and toys which had been bought after the dogs. By that time it was getting late so Severus sat in an armchair and read a book while the children curled up with the puppies at his feet. Silian's puppy was called Izzy, Dan was Salas', Darian's was Ann and Dalas' was Jeff.

When Severus next looked up from his book the quadruplet were all asleep, lying curled up together on the floor. Shaking his head with a smile he slowly stood and carried the children and their puppies to their beds one by one.

End.

Ok, just a few questions. What other strange abilities should the four have? I'm thinking that maybe everyone assumed that the fast birth was the magic inside Lilly but maybe the four could not be the children of Lilly and James. Maybe Snape or Lupin or maybe the offspring of something that isn't human? You decide. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lair of Serpents

By The Night Is My Friend

Summery- The five Potter children. All the same year of age. Three girls, two boys. Boys identical and two girls identical. The third girl was thought to be the prophesized. The others were sent away. One prophesized, or was it four?

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kelsey, Faith, Fay and Harlan and maybe some others no one has ever heard of.

Severus woke from a deep slumber early the next morning. He yawned as he arose and, rubbing his eyes, walked to the door. As he took away his hands he yelped. In front of him was a huge spider web. He cried out again as a horrible furry spider landed on his head attached to a thread. When it didn't move he pulled it away to find that it was made of rubber. He scowled as he pushed back the bits of thread that the brats had obviously put there. He took the spider with him and in his fury he forgot never to open a partly opened door.

"AAAAHH!" He stood stock still but shaking with a strange mixture of cold, anger, and humor. However when he opened the door to the bathroom the humor vanished as a big pot of honey fell from the door onto his head. Then he just sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

The four peeked around the door and looked at each other guiltily. Silian stepped forwards followed by the others.

"Dad?"

'Darian and Dalas, go get a bucket and mop with some soapy water, Salas? You come with me.'

As the other two sped off, Silian and Salas ran a bath with soap and bubble bath. Somehow they managed to dump Severus in the warm water where he lay and relaxed as the water started freeing him and his robes of honey and the cold.

Meanwhile the four were mopping up the mess from the pranks. After a bit Salas and Dalas went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After half an hour Severus was clean and wrapped in a big towel and they sent him of to his room to get changed.

As Severus got changed he scowled. He _hated_ those pranks. It reminded him of Black and Potter. But Potter would never have felt sorry after and helped him, Snivellus. As he realized this he also realized that the kids did it for fun not to humiliate him.

With this thought in mind he stood up and walked through to the kitchen. When he got there he was amazed at what he saw. The children had cooked breakfast! On the table there were six plates with an egg each, six knives, six forks and several plates full of bacon, fried bread, fried tomato and sausages! As he smelt it he felt like he was in heaven then a little voice called him back.

"-ad! I said how many eggs do you want!" It was one of the boys.

"Oh, uh, three please," Severus quickly replied and started to move into the cooking area to make them but two firm hands stopped him. It was Darian and Salas. They had smiles on their young faces as they shook their heads.

"_We_ cook _you_ relax and eat." Severus started to protest but they pulled him over to a seat and sat him down and filled his plate with food.

Not long later they were all sitting down with their eggs and other food.

"No, no, no! You have it all wrong! Darlin was _twenty six _not _fifty six_, so he still had his full powers when he was trying to save Atlantis."

"No! You fool; he was _18_ so just coming into his inheritance so the powers were new to him, that's why he _failed_!"

Severus was listening to this strangely educated argument between Silian and Dalas with amazement.

"But the Pythagariatorius theory clearly states-" Started Dalas

"That's only the Pythagariatorius theory, the Rectocorvioso theory says-" Interrupted Silian

"Hold on, how do any of you know this? You're four!" Cried out Severus. The four looked at each other.

"We read some of your books." Said Darian guiltily. It was the truth.

"My- MY BOOKS?" Severus sprinted off and grabbed several of his books and brought them back with him. He gave one hurriedly to Silian. The four year old glanced at the cover.

"Read it. I think that the author, Jancanine Stone was wrong; there is no way that a wolf can be transformed into a human unless said wolf was originally a human-" Darian interrupted,

"No, no! What about werewolves?"

"Werewolves were originally human so-" Severus cut them off by fainting with glee. Potter had given up four over genius children to his worst enemy from school!

Again I ask if you have any requests for powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Lair of Serpents

By The Night Is My Friend

Summery- The five Potter children. All the same year of age. Three girls, two boys. Boys identical and two girls identical. The third girl was thought to be the prophesized. The others were sent away. One prophesized, or was it four?

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kelsey, Faith, Fay and Harlan and maybe some others no one has ever heard of.

When Severus awoke he still had a maniacal grin on his face. Suddenly, if it was possible, the grin widened even more. The children could be used against their parents, nothing major of course, just some well placed pranks, some magic some not. He would have to teach them some prank magic, any magic at all!

He moved to the children's room but felt his grin sink as he saw them in various states of sadness. Silian sat against his beds headboard with Salas next to him with her head on his shoulder. Dalas was curled up next to Salas and Darian leaned against her with his hand on her shoulder. They were all staring blankly at the fire.

Severus quickly strode over to them. Silian spoke quietly.

"Why did they leave us? Are we freaks, abominations? What did we do wrong?" Severus took a second to realize they meant their parents. His icy steel heart melted. How could he be so evil, using these children against their parents for his revenge?

"No! Never think that, it was for your sister's protection from an evil wizard." Severus continued to try to convince them. He didn't realize that in the once clear sky a storm was raging. He didn't realize how Silian's eyes were like fierce grey droplets of water or that Salas had white eyes that appeared to swirl like the wind. He didn't see the electricity in Dalas' gaze, nor the ice in Darian's. So naturally he didn't notice that these colours slowly faded as he spoke his soothing words. He didn't notice the storm pass as suddenly as it had come.

Three years later, the four at the age of 7

Her eyes were closed, she was silent. She could hear the wind whisper in the trees and the soft footfalls of the Predator. She held her blade before her face and, with still closed eyes, she suddenly swung her sword and there was a clash of steel by her face. She moved into a graceful dance with her stalker. Their footfalls were like whispers in the wind as the swords danced in intricate patterns. Their eyes stayed closed and their breathing remained steady as they move like shimmering water. There was no advantage for either as the dance with the swords became faster and faster until their swords were a blur then suddenly they had both turned and their swords clashed against the two who had crept up on them. Now there were four swords whispering and cutting the air with silence to all but the four blindfolded. Suddenly they turned as one and knocked away the sword and pinned down the older man.

They pulled off their blindfolds and looked smugly at Severus who sighed at being beaten, again, by these seven year old kids. They were grinning down at them when suddenly, for apparently no reason their heads whipped around and they were leaping up trees. Severus got to his feet knowing that is those four had heard something there was something there. He waited and soon they appeared…

Dun Dun Dun A cliffie, I won't update until I receive five reviews, so baisically reveiw, sorry it was so short.


End file.
